


Post prolog, Pre början

by da_gecko_stingray



Category: Dragon Marked For Death (Video Game)
Genre: (in the first pov), POV shift, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_gecko_stingray/pseuds/da_gecko_stingray
Summary: En kort liten saga om natten efter prologen, inte mycket mer än så.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Post prolog, Pre början

**Author's Note:**

> Bara en liten idé jag skrev för nästan ett år sedan, och jag bestämde mig för att faktiskt dela den här.

Equus var död. Men det var inte på grund av vanliga monster. Brännsår, skärsår från både svärd och dolkar, sår från magisk energi och vind, en hel massa sår från en stor stridsyxa, det fanns flera små kastknivar inbäddade i honom, en del sår ser ut som från en rovfågel som rivit och slitit i hans kropp och några ser ut som från ett enormt, brinnande svärd. Och på hans döda kropp hade nån karvat in orden "Vi överlevde".

Att lämna en patrull för att se till att det inte fanns några överlevare och hindra dem från att fly den brända bergsbyn var en bra idé, men det var inte en bra idé att bara lämna en seregant vid bron ut och hoppas att monstrerna dödade de få överlevare. Nu är armén en man mindre och en flock drakblod springer runt gud vet vart och troligtvis planerar hämnd. Efter att ha blivit beordrad att avrätta en hel liten skock drakblodsungar -som trots deras drakblod ser lite väl mycket ut som normala barn för att vara bekvämt-, bränna ner några hus, hjälpa till med att kidnappa en av dom för gud vet vad för anledning och utrota denna pest som låtsas vara människor var det en okej dag, men nu med Equus död och att några från den förbannade drakblodklan överlevde, blev dagen genast mycket sämmre. Det enda positiva som den här soldaten kunde se är att hans familj måste ha haft en bättre dag än han.

\---

Min dag var inte så bra. Någon bröt sig in ett av de varuhusen där de lokala böndernas tionde samlas, och tiondet hade just samlats in för säsongen. Givetvis hände inbrottet i just det varuhus jag stod vakt på. Det saknas flera påsar med ris och mjöl, stora mängder frukter, både färska, torkade och inlagda, många olika sorters kött, som saltat, torkat och rökt och några hela tunnor med öl. Jag trodde att vi vakter skulle kunna se om nån bröt sig in, vi patrullerade runt och i hela byggnaden, men nehej då, in kom tjuven och ut kom varorna. Vårt skift var nästan slut och vi skulle behöva rapportera dethär till översten, men det verkar som att jag är den enda av oss som märkte att mellan ett par rundor att de takhöga torn av varor har krympt några varor och att det saknas en del. Har de andra vakterna inget öga för detaljer? Det börjar bli sent på skiftet, men har de verkligen så lite uppmärksamhet nu?   
Och hur fick tjuven ut allt? Enda sättet skulle vara att ta flera turer, men det skulle väl vara för riskfyllt?   
För att minimera antalet gånger skulle det behöva vara minst tio personer, antingen det eller gå minst tio gånger fram och tillbaka.   
..Det skulle nog behövts övernaturliga krafter eller magi. Magi är inte lätt att lära sig, och övernaturliga krafter måste man antingen vara född med eller given av en stark magiker eller nåt övernaturligt.   
Jag hoppas mitt skift snart är över så jag kan gå hem och lägga den här röran bakom mig.

\---

...Stölden gick som planerat. De misstänkte inte att fienden skulle komma ovanifrån. Håll dig direkt ovaför eller ovanför bakom dem så blir risken att bli upptäckt minimal. Jag behövde visserligen ta mer än en runda, och det är lite klurigt att klättra i tak när man släpar på en tunna eller en säck, men när jag väl fått ut varor till mina vänner tog de tur med att frakta allt till värdshuset vi stannar på. Att få varorna "hem" var inte så svårt, de människor som fortfarande var ute på kvällen i slummen är såna som inte ställer frågor. Det enda hindret var att undvika stadsvakterna, men det var lättare än väntat. Att skaffa mat var simpelt nog med varuhus precis utanför staden, men pengar och gott rykte var svårare. Vi har dock hör något om en trollinvation i Sica, så vi får ta våra chanser för nya arbetstillfällen där. Det är dags att döda monster. Vi behöver deras själar. Vår drake har väntat länge nog.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Hoppas du gillade den!  
Är det något som behöver ändras? Eller som kan förbättras? Lämna en kommentar!


End file.
